The Perfect Two
by yoo araa
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang kehidupan sempurna Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. ff gs. Kaisoo ! d.o kai :)


aah ini fanfict sebagai penyelingnya just you and only you deh... soalnya fanfict itu updatenya agak telat deh...

- genderswitch

- do not copas yaa :)

- jgn baca kalo ga suka

..

_Dear kyungsoo, yeojachingu ku yang sangat aku cintai. Terima kasih telah membuat hidupku complete, dengan adanya kau dan bayi kecil kita kim soongin. Aku mencintaimu._

..

[flashback] kai pov's

..

Kujalankan skateboard ku dengan cepat, hari aku kesingan dan telat kesekolah ini gara gara oh sehun. Adikku itu sungguh menyebalkan, andaikan saja tadi malam aku tidak mengikuti ajakannya untuk bermain pees bersamanya. Hah, sudahlah sekarang aku mesti cepat cepat kesekolah sebelum terlambat.

teng teng teng

Untung saja aku tidak telat, aku pas sampai disekolaah. Aku melewati lorong untuk kekelas, banyak fans ku melihat kagum bahkan meneriakkan namaku. Yah walau kulit ku agak cokelat dan hidung tidak begitu mancung, aku tetap populer dikalangan yeoja sekolahku. Kuabaikan semua gadis itu dan tetap berjalan membawa skateboardku menuju lemari loker didepan kelas.

sret

Kubuka lemari lokerku, dan memasukan skateboard ku kedalamnya lalu mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran.

sret

Kudengar loker lemari sebelahku terbuka, lemari gadis manis bernama do kyungsoo. Dari semua gadis disekolah hanya dia yang tidak tertarik dengan ku. Postur badannya yang pendek, pipinya yang chubby, bibirnya kissable, rambut panjang yang diikat dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, dan satu lagi mata bulat yang membuat ku selalu ingin memandang mata bulat itu.

sret

Kututup pintu lemariku dan menampakkan seorang gadis manis itu. Kupandangi dirinya dan kusandandarkan badanku dilemari lokerku. Dia memandangku dan tersenyum kecil.

"berhenti memandangiku kim jongin, aku benci melihat mukamu yang memandangku seperti" ucap dio sambil menutup pintu lemari lockernya dan tidak memutuskan pandangan matanya dariku.

Mata yang selalu membuatku gila hanya dengan memandangnya

"kau tau ? kau semakin terlihat cantik, membuatku ingin cepat lulus dan mendapatkan perkerjaan lalu menikahimu" balasku sambil mengelus poni nya dan dampat kulihat seburat merah dipipinya

Ya dia yeojachiguku, kami sudah hampir 1 bulan pacaran.

Dia hanya tertawa mendengarkan kata kata ku dan menarik tangan ku kedalam kelas. Aku tidak menyangka dari sebuah pensil aku bisa berpacarannya.

Saat hari pertama dikelas 12 aku yang bodoh ini lupa membawa pensil dihari pertama, padahal setiap hari pertama kenaikan kelas pasti ada test untuk mengingatkan murid pada pelajaran kelas sebelumnya.

Tiba tiba kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahku meminjamkan pensil padaku, dia duduk disebelahku karena guru mengacak tempat duduknya. Semenjak itu aku dan dia menjadi dekat, dan berakhir dengan pacaran

...

Setiap hubungan pasti mengalami pasang surut, begitu juga hubungan ku dengan kyungsoo. Disaat kami putus dan berfikir akan perasaan masing masing. Aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan jung krystal dan kyungsoo bersama kim suho.

Dihari kelulusan aku dan kyungsoo hanya memandang dan melempar senyuman dengan tangan kami yang menggenggam pasangan masing masing. Aku merasakan sakit, dan tanpa aku tahu kyungsoo juga merasakan sakit karena hal yang sama. Bukan kah kami sama sama bodoh ? menyakitkan perasaan kami sendiri dan orang lain ? hahahaha

Selama 3 bulan liburan aku dan kyungsoo kehilangan kontak, aku sibuk mencari unversitas. Hubunganku dengan krystal juga berakhir, dengan aku yang memutuskannya karena tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh. Dan kalian tahu, walau aku tidak pernah kontak aku masih tetap memikirnya. Do kyungsoo gadis yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku masuk kesalah satu universitas terkenal dikorea, SM universitas tempat dimana bintang berbakat menjadi artis terkenal. Sungguh beruntung aku berasal keluarga ada yang tidak ada masalah dengan biaya. Aku mengambil jurusan seni tari dan vokal. Kemampuan dance ku sangat bagus walaupun suaraku pas pasan.

Dan dari sini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sempat mengisi masalalu ku dan sampaai sekarang masih menghantui pikiranku, ya do kyungsoo. Kami satu kelas lagi, aku sangat kaget melihatnya masuk kekelasku. Dia terlihat makin cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna pink soft senada dengan sepatu tas dan pita yang berada dirambutnya yang diurai.

Saat kontak mata kami bertemu, tiba tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tersenyum lalu tertawa melihatku, sungguh aku merindukan senyum dan tawa itu. Dia berjalan kearahku dan duduk disebelahku karena urutan absen nomernya membuat dia berada disebelahku. Semenjak itu kami dekat kembali, aku baru tau ini arti kalau jodoh tidak akan lari kemana

Kami menjalin hubungan lagi, mengulang semuanya dari awal. Hubungan kami lebih serius dari masa senior high school, lebih dewasa menghadapi satu sama lain. Dan sampai kami lulus kuliah, dia menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan aku mempunya boyband bernama exo. Setelah 4 tahun pacaran aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya.

...

you can be pencil, and i can be your paper

you are complete me, you are the one for me

you can be pricess, and i can be you prince

you are the one that i wanna marry, baby me and you were the perfect two

...

Kau menangis sambil tersenyum senang saat aku memberikan mu sebuah cincin yang kau inginkan dan melamarmu. Kau memelukku sangat erat dan mencium bibirku kilat. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahmu dan mencium bibirmu sangat lama. Malam itu aku tidak berhenti tersenyum saat tidur.

Kau memakai gaun putih yang membuatmu hari itu sangat sangat cantik, kau berjalan kearah ku dengan tuan do ayahmu. Mataku tidak bisa beralih darimu, aku tersihir oleh mu. Saat kita sampai depan altar, kita berjanji dan bersumpah satu sama lain. Saat kita bertukaran cincin dan berciuman didepan semua orang.

Malam pertama kita, saat kau mengunakan baju transparan yang menampakan baju dalam mu. Pipimu bersemu merah dan berjalan kepadaku, kutarik tanganmu dan kau duduk diatas pangkuanku. Dan malam itu kau menjadi seutuhnya milikku, dan aku sudah melihat seluruh bagian yang biasanya tersembunyi oleh bajumu. Hahahaha, dan aku juga baru tau bahwa kau tidak hanya bagus dalam menyanyi tapi juga mendesah

Siang hari saat kau kekantorku dan memberi ku sebuah kejutan. Kau datang dan langsung memelukku dan menunjukan hasil bahwa kau positif hamil. Dan kau tahu ? kau berhasil membuat hidupku benar benar sempurna kyungsoo. Selama dia hamil aku menjadi lebih protektif padanya, karena ini hamil pertamanya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa apa padanya dan juga calon aegya kami.

...

[flashback off] still kai pov's

...

Hari ini dia melahirkan anakku, sungguh aku berada di ketakutan paling tinggi. Kondisi kyungsoo yang tidak memungkin kan lahir normal membuatnya harus melahirkan dengan cara sesar. Setengah jam berlalu, tiba tiba dokter keluar. Dia tersenyum dan memberikan kabar baik bahwa kyungsoo dan aegyanya selamat.

Aku masuk kedalam, dan bertemu dengan kyungsoo yang masih terlelap karena obat bius. Disebelahnya ada vibrator berisi bayi perempuan cantik yang kulit nya sama seperti kyungsoo serta mata dan bibir sepertiku.

aku tersenyum

_'terima kasih kyungsoo membuat aku lengkap dan membuat hidupku sempurna, aku mencitaimu.'_

_kim jongin_

_._

END !

.

hahahaha hai ara balik dengan ff gaje nan pendek, ini terinspirasi dari lagu the perfect two.

maaf kalo banyak typo, ini ceritanya kai flashback sambil nunggu kyungsoo ngelahirin

nah yang udah baca makasih, mau ninggalin jejak apa engga terserah.

terima kasih sudah mau membaca :))


End file.
